


Hero

by Shimeiro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A little, Cock Warming, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Mention of abuse, Oral Sex, Savage is really tall, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Zabrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimeiro/pseuds/Shimeiro
Summary: You, a waitress working in a seedy Cantina, you meet a massive warrior Zabrak.
Relationships: Savage Opress/Reader, Savage Opress/you
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's a pretty long fanfic that I wrote in a few days. Savage is really perfect for my size kink so enjoy!
> 
> And i am French and English is not my native language, sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> My tumblr : https://shimeiro.tumblr.com/

Savage Opress is a Zabrak warrior, tall and also very strong and most of all intimidating, his scowl does not make you want to come and bother him. That's what you told yourself the first time you saw him in a Cantina full of unsavory people, everything about him inspired fear but yet deep down you found him so beautiful, his yellow skin deliciously covered with complex black tattoos, his ivory horns and his eyes, Stars... his eyes.

His beautiful yellow eyes, almost golden, were hypnotizing and you were speechless when he looked into yours eyes, his expression was neutral the first time he saw you, not scornful or anything, just neutral, yet you were just a simple waitress working in a shabby Cantina that mostly took in local criminals but he didn't look at you in a lustful or mean way like most customers here and it was... Nice.

☆────────☆

Here you are speechless in front of a huge man with biceps the size of your head, he could easily break your bones if he wanted to, but that's not what makes you forget your words, no, it's his bewitching golden eyes surrounded by red. 

You let out a trembling breath while he observes you without any real emotion, the neutral face of all expressions but his eyes seem to say something completely different, they seem intrigued by your almost angelic form in such a dirty place.

"What do you desire, hum sir? "You finally manage to say after long seconds of fascination, you feel your ears warm when you realize that you have just stared at a customer, you could have been killed for less than that here, you realize that too late.

« I’m… I'm sorry I was just um... I mean- »

« A glass of water. » He interrupts you with his deep voice before you make an even bigger fool of yourself, and above all he doesn't seem to want to kill you and you sigh with relief inside you.

« Yes, of course, I'll get that for you. »

You quickly run out to get his order so as not to make him wait too long and not to risk upsetting him, or simply to quickly get back to him and hear his intimidating and yet so attractive voice again-...

Kriff, you really need to calm down.

He's just a client, yes he's just a very intriguing and seductive client but... Ok you're hopeless.

You close your eyes for a few moments to come to your senses, it's the first time you've ever reacted like this to someone and it's very strange, your heart is racing and your cheeks are warm and most certainly red.

You open your eyes again and take a look at his table and-

Stars.

He looks at you, you the poor waitress visibly upset by this tall, very tall Zabrak, your cheeks get even hotter than they already are and then after a moment of hesitation you walk over to his table with a kind little smile on your lips hoping he doesn't think you're crazy or something.

His eyes don't leave your form as you approach him and it's really intimidating, your smile fades a bit, has he understood that you feel a strange fascination/attraction for him? Oh you hope not, it would be so... so embarrassing. 

You finally arrive in front of his table, put his glass in front of him and shyly smile at him. He looks down briefly at the glass filled with water, grabs it with his huge hand that completely encompasses glass and you find it oddly endearing, your hands must surely be tiny against his.

« Thank you. » He says after a few moments, raising his eyes towards you, you repress a shiver when you hear again his strong and deep voice.

« you're welcome- »

« Hey my pretty, brings me my usual order! »

Oh.

He was Rico, a regular, he's always very interested in you a bit too much but you can't complain, you really need this salary, which is really not much but it's all you can get at the moment.

« Yes, I'll be right there. » The Zabrak looks at you one last time and gives Rico an indescribable look, and you bring his order to the man you unfortunately see often, you force yourself to smile politely but not more so that he doesn't get the wrong idea, but of course, as always, it doesn't stop him from...

Slap.

Here we go.

This so humiliating slap on your buttocks, as usual, and of course it doesn't seem to shock anyone... You lower your head, ashamed, then you move a few steps away from this disgusting man who is watching you with a lustful look that isn't even hidden.

You then hear heavy footsteps approaching you and Rico, you gently look up and it is the Zabrak that stands in front of you and dominates Rico from its full height, you don't see his expression but it seems frightening enough for Rico to move his chair a few centimeters away. At the same time what sensible person would not move away from this huge man when such a threatening aura emanates from his body.

Wait... Does he really protect you from that old guy who takes a malicious pleasure in embarrassing you every time he comes?

« Hey buddy, is that your girlfriend? I swear I didn't know, she didn't tell me every time I do it... »

You move a little from the imposing silhouette that protects you to see Rico's panicked face, you would almost laugh at his frightened look if you weren't afraid of the way things are going.

« Because you do that a lot? »His voice has dropped an octave to be more intimidating than it already was and he doesn't reject the assumption that you are his girlfriend, oh Creator the warmth of your cheeks and the tips of your ears because of those simple words is so embarrassing.

Silence has fallen on the Cantina, everyone is staring at the altercation, you are swallowing with difficulty and you are getting a little closer to your savior's back, he seems to feel it, he glances over his shoulder to see your shape curled up next to him, You observe him with big eyes and you feel him relax a little, then he looks back at Rico who opens his mouth and closes it again to try to find out what to answer, but it rather makes him look like a fish out of water.

Not seeing him answer the Zabrak bends down a little and puts his big hand on the table which makes it shake a little on impact and makes Rico shake as well.

« I advise you to leave and never come back, understand 'buddy'? » 

« I- Yeah... Yeah. » 

Rico throws a few credits on the table and then almost runs away and everyone goes back to their occupations, you let out a sigh of relief and your savior turns around to observe you, his threatening aura has now completely disappeared and he seems almost shy now, it's really ... Cute, but of course you'll never tell him.

« Thank you… »

« Savage, Savage Opress. »

« Savage. »

He nodded his head at the mention of his first name and you shyly smiled at him when you told him yours, he slowly repeated it too and it made your heart tremble a little when you heard it.

☆────────☆

After that day he often came back to this shabby cantina, sometimes after a long time of absence but he always came back to have a glass of water that he never drank, he became more relaxed and eloquent with each visit and you would find yourself waiting impatiently for his arrival.

But one evening your boss asked you to manage the closing, which you obviously accept because you do it often and it doesn't really bother you to come home late, you don't live very far so you don't risk much in the end, finally even if you always go home apprehensively when night falls because the drunks or shady men who are always trying to approach you are out at that time but you walk fast along the brightest streets and once you get home then you lock yourself in, for safety because your neighborhood is not the safest for a young woman at night, but you have no choice but to keep working even if it means coming home late.

You sigh at the thought and the last customer ends up leaving, you greet him with a polite smile, then you turn off some lights and you approach the door to lock it but a big hand holds it when you are about to push the door, a big hand with yellow skin with tattoos.

Savage.

You open the door with a little too much haste and you come across a large, slightly curled up figure and you hear a heavy breathing, that's when you see him holding his left side with his other hand.

« Savage you're hurt!? » 

Your worried voice makes him blow with amusement, you learned that it was his way of laughing.

« Maybe slightly. »

« Come quickly inside, I'll see what I can do... »

You catch the hand that doesn't hold his wound and it makes you both freeze for a few seconds, it's the first time you touch each other, his hand is big, rough and very warm, your little fingers can't wrap his hand completely and it makes your heart beat harder in your chest. 

You look at each other like this for a few seconds hand in hand and then you pull yourself together, pull him inside and make him sit down on a chair, he doesn't whine in pain or anything he keeps his eyes anchored on your little shape, rushing to get the first aid kit.

« You... Can you take your hand off please? »

You see him nodding his head and then he takes his now bloody hand away, you hold your breath for a moment when you see the cut and then you get serious, this is not the time to lose your temper, Savage needs your help.

Savage needs your help...

« Okay... I'm going to have to take your top off so I can clean your wound and see if it's deep or not. » 

You raise your head to see his face, he is neutral as usual and you take this as a chord to continue, you then place hesitant hands on the bottom of his garment and gently lift the fabric, you feel the almost suffocating heat of his body against your palms, and this makes you swallow with difficulty.

After long minutes of struggling to remove the garment without causing your friend Zabrak too much pain, you finally manage to remove it and you now find yourself face to face with the extent of his muscular and tattooed torso, stars you would really like to trace the ink drawings of your finger...

Okay stop.

You take a long breath and get up to pick up wet cloths to clean up all the blood staining her skin, you approach and kneel down again in front of him and this time it is him that you hear blowing and you look up at him and you see pupils more dilated than usual, probably pain. Yeah, pain. 

You clean the cut silently with lots of cloths and when finished, you inspect the wound carefully and you push a sigh of relief, it's not deep and not so extensive it just bled a lot, so you don't have to stitch it up or anything, a simple bacta patch should be enough even if he'll have to watch out for it not to get infected, which you explain to Savage who just nods his head, you didn't hear much of the sound of his voice today.

You carefully place the bacta patch on the wound and gently caress it so that the wound is well impregnated with the product, Savage's breathing is blocked and you look at him worriedly. 

« Does it hurt? »

« Not really. »

He watches you with slightly squinted eyes, his yellow irises shine in the light darkness of the empty room, which gives an atmosphere of semi-darkness that envelops Savage and you, but his gaze makes him look like a predator and yet you are not afraid of him even if he dominates you more from his waist in this position.

« Not... Really? What do you mean ? » You finally ask in an almost inaudible voice. 

« Let's say it doesn't hurt or feel good... It just doesn't do anything to me anymore. » 

You lower your head over the scars that litter the yellow pieces of skin and you can't even imagine all the scars covered with black ink, Savage Opress has obviously not had an easy life and that breaks your heart.

Without thinking you bend down and press a chaste kiss on the patch covered wound, Savage exhales suddenly and then he lets out a hoarse grunt when you look at him after that.

His pupils are really dilated now and you hadn't noticed that he leaned towards you until you felt his warm breath against your face.

« I wouldn't do that if I were you little girl, I'm a monster and I might hurt you. » His voice is low, slightly hoarse and his eyes, Stars his eyes are so sad.

Your eyes widening at his words, is that really what he thinks of him? Is that what others call him? It makes your heart ache so much.

You put your right hand on his cheek and it seems to catch him off guard, but he doesn't back down.

« You're not a Savage monster. »

« How can you be so sure? »

« Because that day when that guy touched me without my consent you intervened, he had done it many times before but nobody had ever intervened Savage, you are the only one who protected me. »

The Zabrak growled at the mention of Rico and then calmed down when you rubbed your thumb against his warm cheek.

« And for that, thank you Savage Opress for being my savior. »

He huffed with amusement at your words but added nothing, instead he came even closer to you and put his forehead against yours, your heart missed a beat at this gesture.

His eyes remain open to observe you with indescribable emotions, you close your eyes and your cheeks get warm and so do the tips of your ears, fortunately it is rather dark because otherwise he would see how red you must be. Then he pronounces your name in a voice so soft that it makes you shiver.

« You deserve to be protected by someone - I mean - I'm not saying you're weak or anything… »

You laugh softly, Savage a strong warrior who loses his words, it is so endearing and it melted your heart of adoration towards this tall man.

You hear his frustration and you decide to open your eyes to see him with an anxious and hesitant look, but he still continues his sentence after a few seconds:

« I would like to be that someone. »

Silence.

Stars.

You swear your heart stopped beating for a few moments, and now you don't know what to say.

Seeing your lack of response, a sudden pain passes into his eyes and he slowly moves away from you, he takes your wrist and removes your hand still on his cheek.

He misinterpreted your silence.

« Oh no Savage I- I really wish you were that someone. »  
He freezes himself while still holding your wrist in his huge hand, then he analyzes your face for any kind of lie and comes closer to you again when he sees none.

« Leave this planet with me »

He releases your wrist saying these words in a shy voice, you then put your hand back on his cheek and lick your lips which have become dry because of all these emotions, he lowers his gaze to your lips and then he comes back to your eyes and you feel him exhaling for a long time. 

« I’d really like to go with you, but maybe it's a bit ... Fast? »

Savage doesn't say anything he simply looks down, thoughtfully, because he knows deep down inside that you are right, he has lost his temper because of the surplus of unknown emotions.

Your cheeks turn red, again, in on this massive man who has become so vulnerable to you, he lets you touch him and heal him, you suspect that he has never known this kind of affection and that is what makes him so confused now and that pensive pout on his lips really makes you want to kiss him, but he clears his throat and starts to get up.

« Maybe I should leave, you were closing. »

« Oh, um, yes… »

He puts his top back on slowly without your help and you feel a little pinch in your heart at his sudden change of behavior, you would like to stay with him again but he is right: you have to close.

You try to hide your disappointment as best as you can by putting the medical supplies in their place and putting the bloody towels in the sink to start washing them, it might take a while before the pieces of cloth are completely cleared of blood.

« You can go, I'll clean it up. » You tell him from behind the bar and start cleaning the cloths with cold water.

Savage finishes adjusting his top when he turns towards you, his gaze quickly shifts from you to the door, you see him frown, rather his browbones, because he doesn't have eyebrows like everyone else of his kind. After a few moments he comes closer to you again and dominates you with all his height but you find it strangely comforting as when he had protected you from Rico by standing in front of you.

"I'll take you home, it's not safe for you to go home alone at this time. »

"Mmmh I don't live so far away and I wouldn't want to bother you-"

"It doesn't bother me. »

He crosses his arms on his chest and you can see his biceps becoming more imposing under the fabric of his garment, you swallow as you imagine his strong arms holding you against him.

"But Savage... »

"It's non-negotiable, I'll wait for you outside. »

You don't even have the time to say something that he walks out with heavy and confident steps, you smiling slightly then you continue to wash the tea towels as quickly as possible so as not to make him wait too long, you don't want to abuse his kindness.

☆────────☆

The night is rather cool and you feel the wind passing through your thin jacket, you shiver and you unconsciously get closer to Savage because a soft warmth radiates from his body even with the layers of clothes that cover his skin, he glances at you while walking near you, after another shiver that crosses your body he places his big arm around your shoulders, it's heavy and as you had noticed: it's very warm.

He brings you closer to his unharmed side and his warmth deliciously envelops you, you still huddle a little bit against him while walking towards your home.

« You're so... Warm, is that normal? »You ask shyly, maybe he has a fever because of his injury? Oh you really hope not.

« Yes, my species has a higher body temperature than yours. »

« Oh, so you don't have a fever, it reassures me. »

« Fever? No I'm fine don't worry little girl. »

"I'm not a little girl - it's you ! you're just ... too tall! »

You feel his shoulders trembling in a silent laughter and that makes you laugh too, he serves you gently against him in a gesture that wants to be playful and it makes you blush slightly, you raise your head to look shyly at his face and to your amazement a small smile stretches his lips, you feel your heart tightening and a soft sensation fills your body.

You don't have time to admire Savage any longer because you find yourself in front of the door of your somewhat dilapidated and not really welcoming building.

"We... We have arrived. »

You reluctantly pull yourself out of the Zabrak's embrace and walk to the front door of the building, he says nothing but you don't hear him move, he must surely be waiting to see that you get home without incident, even you both know that nothing can happen to you from there. But as you turn around to say goodbye you hear yourself instead ask:

« Do you want to go upstairs and get a glass of water? » 

You freeze.

You both know what this phrase means and it is far from innocent. Your cheeks warm up and your hands nervously grip the fabric of your jacket.

« Uh- No... I mean- Yes but- »

« Okay. » 

You freeze a second time and look up at him, his head is bent to the side as he watches you, his golden eyes shine even more than before in the Cantina.

« What? »

He blows with amusement and that relaxes you a little.

« I said : Okay. »

You whisper something, more for yourself than for him and then you turn around to type in the code quickly to unlock the door and then you push the door and signal Savage to come in first, which he does without really judging the state of the building you live in.

After that you lead him to the landing of your apartment and unlock the front door, as before you tell him to go in first as a courtesy and it's quite funny to see him lower his head to be able to enter without banging his forehead against the top of the door frame.

You close the door once you are both inside, you turn on the light as you pass by and let out a trembling breath when you see him in your personal space, he has his back to you and he observes the small objects on a shelf in front of him, your small apartment doesn't really have any decoration because in the end you are there just to sleep so you don't really see the point and you don't really have room for more furniture, your double bed already takes up almost all the space in the piece, a double bed is a luxury you have granted yourself because you like to have space to sleep peacefully.

« I’ll get your drink for you. »

He nods his head as he turns in your direction, while you walk to the "kitchen" which is actually just across the room, you pull a glass out of the cupboard then you look into the small fridge to take the last bottle you have left in the fridge and pour it into the glass, your hands shake a little for no apparent reason -perhaps because of the sexual tension between the two of you-. 

You go back to Savage and hand him the glass you have just filled for him, he takes it and his hands touch yours, his eyes look at you attentively while you stand still in front of him with your head tilted back to look at him as well.

You both know that the glass was a pretext for you to stay together a little longer.

Savage takes a sip of water and then he puts the glass in an empty spot on the shelf hanging on the wall next to him, and your breath is blocked as he brings his body a little closer to yours, the tension between the two of you is palpable and you don't know what to say anymore, words get lost and intertwine in your head.

« Little girl? »

« ..Yes? »

You see his gaze descend to your lips and you moisten them with your tongue, you hear him blow, then his eyes come back to yours with an undisguised desire.

« I really want to kiss you. »

« Me too... Kriff, me too. »

He pushes a hoarse grunt then he bends down and his lips fall on yours with all the force of repressed desire, you push a light moaning to the soft and warm contact of his lips and you pass your hands on his broad shoulders while putting you on tiptoes then try to deepen this kiss so much awaited.

These strong arms wrap around your waist to press you against his hard and warm chest, his tongue comes close to your lower lip and you open your mouth eagerly, the kiss starts to become intense but you have to withdraw to breathe.

His breathing is fast and his pupils are almost fully dilated with desire, this expression on his face and his slightly swollen lips make him beautiful, it makes you want to engrave this image of him in your mind forever.

You lean back towards his face again but this time to "innocently" nibble his lower lip, a kind of surprised rumbling comes out of his throat and makes you laugh inside, you feel his big hand squeezing your hip.

« You're playing a dangerous game... I don't know if I'm going to be able to control myself if you continue. » His voice is low and hoarse, his shoulders are tense, he's obviously trying to restrain himself from throwing himself at you.

« So don't control yourself Savage. »

Your simple words seem to break something in him, he shudders and then lifts you off the floor as if you weigh nothing at all, you shout, a little surprise and place your arms around his neck to stabilize yourself, he then gently places you on your bed still undone from this morning then he steps back to remove his heavy boots and he also removes your shoes and socks and throws them nonchalantly into a corner of the room.

He then flues on the mattress to come and place himself above you, making the bed squeak under his weight, you hasten to put your hands on the warm skin of his neck and then on the back of his nape to attract him back to you for another kiss to which he responds immediately by leaning against your body, taking care not to put all his weight so as not to crush you.

You let out a little moan when one of his big rough hands passes under the fabric of your top, he caresses your belly tenderly while his lips let go of yours to come and kiss your jaw then the sensitive flesh of your neck, his touch is soft and comforting, it almost makes you forget the heat that accumulates between your legs.

And you are suddenly too hot because of the clothes you are wearing and the higher temperature of the Zabrak against you, so you squirm a little as you try to take off your jacket, you hear Savage giggling quietly and he straightens up to help you remove the annoying pieces of fabric leaving only your underwear. 

He bends back far enough to be able to admire the curves of your half-naked body, he makes an almost animal growl as his golden eyes scan your exposed skin, then you see him move his hips uncomfortably, you look down and-

Oh.

It looks absolutely huge.

His throbbing erection pressed against the fabric of his pants is already intimidating so you blush when imagining him without -which you might see very soon-, you feel a burning desire accumulating in the bottom of your belly and this moistens your panties by the way, you breathe a panting sigh as you rub your thighs together to try to reduce the pain of desire, it's the first time you've ever felt so excited by someone, he barely touched you but yet here you are as needy as a animal in heat.

Savage freezes, stopping the movements he makes to try to relieve the pressure against his hard limb, he sniffs the air avidly like a wild beast that has felt a wounded prey nearby, a hoarse moan escapes from his throat as his gaze descends on your moving thighs.

« …I feel your excitement. »

You don't have time to respond to his statement that his hands are already on your thighs and he quickly spread them apart, you make a surprised gasp that turns into a moan of pleasure when his face rushes between your legs and he licks a large band on the thin cloth that covers your sex while planting his black look of desire in your eyes that you close when his hot tongue falls hard against your swollen clitoris, you arch your back to the electrifying pleasure it arouses, your hands hasten to grab his horns as he continues his teasing against your panties now completely wet with his saliva and your excitement.

« Please, Savage, take off my... »

He hums with approval still nestled between your legs, then he steps back to remove your panties and your bra which he then throws on the floor and without waiting a second longer he plunges his face between your legs again. His celestial tongue avidly licks your smooth and swollen folds by going up from time to time to tease your clitoris, he closes his eyes to fully enjoy the taste of your excitement while you sigh of pleasure has the exquisite sensation that his mouth gives you and that quickly brings you closer to the edge.

His massive hands squeeze your trembling thighs to hold them in place as he sucks your bundle of nerves hard, you let out a strangled scream as your orgasm hits you violently, your walls tighten around nothing and he continues to suck your clitoris to prolong your pleasure as much as possible and then he licks all the moisture caused by your coming while moaning with happiness as if he finally drank a glass of water after walking all day under Tatooine's crushing suns. He finally backs off when you make a moan of protest as his hot tongue brushes against your hypersensitive clitoris. His lips and chin are covered with your excitement, you make a moaning sound at this sight.

« You have an exquisite taste, I could devour you like this every day sweet little thing. »

« Why not, but before that I need you- please. »

You see him swallowing, his Adam's apple coming up in the process, he quickly wipes his face and then eagerly removes his top without worrying about his recent injury and you are about to tell him to be careful but the words get stuck in your throat when he climbs up to your height to kiss you fervently his tongue hurrying to meet yours and you taste yourself in the kiss, which makes it more exciting in addition to his impressive erection pressing against your thigh.

You run your hand over the warm skin of his torso and then over his well-defined abdominals avoiding the bacta patch you placed on his wound earlier in the evening, Savage shivers with the sensation of your soft little hand touching his skin with such delicacy, the delicacy he has never experienced in his life.

He then exhales noisily against your lips when you finally touch his erection still painfully confined in his pants, his hips instinctively roll against your hand and you begin to make small movements back and forth on his circumference, he seems to lose patience with your deliberately slow strokes but he does nothing to stop you so you take advantage of this to place wet kisses against his cheek, jaw and then his neck that you begin to nibble in a playful way. He clenches his fists against the sheets of your bed, holding back from tearing his pants and penetrating you violently. But he doesn't want to hurt you so he prefers to suffer your sweet torture.

You don't want to make him wait any longer, so you free his cock from his restraints.

He pushes a faint sigh of relief and then he completely removes the tissue of his muscular legs and you widen your eyes comically at the sight of the impressive size of his hard cock also tattooed like the rest of his body - Stars, you can't even imagine the pain of getting tattooed at this sensitive spot -, he must at least be the size of your forearm and also the width, you shudder just by imagining him completely inside you.

He looks at your reaction with half-closed eyes, lust darkening his gaze. But even with his burning desire to fuck you now, he takes the time to ask you in a slightly shy voice:

« Are you sure you want this? »

« Yes I do. »

« Are you really sure? »

Without further ado you grab the base of his hard cock and guide it towards your needy entrance. Savage's grunt echoes against the walls of your apartment, can surely be heard from outside but you don't care, you just want the massive Zabrak deep inside you. He puts his warm hands on your hips and he starts rubbing his head of his cock up and down on your slit, teasing your swollen clitoris as he passes by, making you moan in the process.

He gives you one last look to give you time to stop everything, -which you obviously don't do- and then he starts to penetrate you gently, giving you time to get used to his circumference little by little. You moan in unison as he sinks down to the guard, he is so deep inside you, your sensitive walls stretch to their maximum to accommodate his huge tattooed cock, it's painful yes you don't want to lie, but the desire you feel for him sweeps away all the discomfort. Savage closes its eyes for a few seconds enjoying the sensation of your tight pussy, then he looking at you again and it lowers its gaze to where you are intimately connected.

« You take me so well sweet little girl. » His right hand comes to press gently on the bump of your lower belly that his cock deeply buried in you creates, you both moan again has the sensation.

« You- you can move Savage. »

The hand always on your belly he begins to give small strokes of hips so as not to hurt you, your breath is cut off when he touches a place that makes you see the stars and you grab his broad shoulders.

« Faster - faster! Please… » you managed to say between jerky breaths.

He grunts darkly and clutches your hips strongly to take a faster pace, his blows are deep which makes you moan strongly, completely ecstatic. The wet noises of his skin slamming against yours are so obscene, and Stars you love it. He leans against you, his burning torso flattens against your chest and in his movements his skin rubs your hard nipples. You make a little scream surprised at the new sensation and you feel closer and closer to the end, your walls tighten like a vice around his sex and this makes your companion Zabrak moan, he puts his head in your neck and bites hard the soft flesh, the pain mixed with his cock that quickly sinks into you and his pelvic bone that comes to hit hard against your clitoris full of excitement make you momentarily lose the use of your sight and hearing.

You come harder than ever before and feel your moisture flowing down your inner thighs, your nails dig into Savage's shoulder skin and he shivers, his blows become irregular and you feel his cock throbbing inside you as you gently descend from your state of pure ecstasy.

« I’m near- where... »

« Inside, don't worry... just fill me up Savage. »

He moans your name with a last blow, sinking deep inside you, then you feel the jets of his warm and thick seed filling you to the brim, you feel so full and satisfied at this moment that you sigh with contentment as you lovingly caress the base of one of the horns behind Savage's head, gently bringing him down from his state too. He nestles his nose in your neck, his sex always buried inside you, not letting a drop of his precious semen escape from your pussy -pure mating instinct-.

« I love you. » Savage's voice is soft against the skin of your neck, your heart is warmed by the words spoken by this man who deserves all the love of the universe. You tenderly caress his neck with a smile, tears of emotion forming in the corners of your eyes.

« I love you too. So much. »

He straightens his head, his golden gaze filled with adoration for you is planted in your watery eyes, he places a large warm and comforting hand against your cheek and then begins to caress it tenderly with his thumb. After a few moments of admiring each other, Savage lowers his face to come connect his lips with yours, kissing you slowly and full of emotion.

After long, tender and loving kisses you feel a wave of fatigue hitting your body and he seems to feel it too so he rolls to the side next to you, taking his cock reluctantly out of the inside of you making his semen flow out of your hole, that makes you shudder, feeling his thick semen flowing along you and then on the sheets already covered with a wet stain caused by your own excitement. Savage gets up then goes into the bathroom, you look at his large muscular and tattooed back as you pass by. You hear the tap water running, then it stop after a few moments and then he comes back with a small wet towel in his right hand.

« Let me clean you up. »

He starts to run the wet towel against your still swollen and a little sticky folds of your fluids, you hum with appreciation to his kind gesture. Your tall Zabrak is actually so caring with you, it makes you fall even more in love with him. After that he carelessly throws the towel on the floor joining your clothes and then lies back in your bed. You approach him to wrap yourself in his warmth to protect you from the cold air that starts to cool the thin layer of sweat on your body caused by your sexual intercourse. He puts his big arm behind your back to draw you even closer to his body, you put your head on his chest and you hear two hearts beating, another peculiarity of his species.

You begin to drowsy to the melody of his hearts beating in his chest, but you hear Savage whispering shyly to you:

« So... you are going to go with me? »

The uncertainty in his voice hurts you, he doesn't want to lose the only being in the universe that has given him affection for the first time in his life. You put a kiss on his chest to reassure her and it seems to relax him a little, but he's still waiting for your answer.

« Of course, how could I live without my hero by my side? »

He puff, while relaxing completely, he caresses your back tenderly when he feels you start to fall asleep, your breathing becoming regular he mumbles to himself:

« Yes, your hero. »


End file.
